The Note
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: DRABBLE. Rose receives an anonymous note with an interesting message and decides to take action immediately.


**The Note**

"Hey Rose, look what I got!"

I looked up from my Transfiguration book and placed it next to me on the covers. Jenny handed me a neat-folded piece of parchment with my name on it, whilst looking eager for me to read it. I took it and stared at the handwriting. I didn't recognize it but it could be spelled with a handwriting-changing spell. Taking my wand from under my pillow, Jenny sat down at the feet end of my bed and I pulled my feet in. "I found the note just outside the portrait of the fat lady."

"Did you already read it?" I asked, almost certain that Jenny would never do that.

"I didn't... but I really wanted to."

Smiling slightly at her honesty, I nodded and opened the note. My eyes moved over the letters and I felt my mouth opening more and more with every word.

I stared at the piece of paper.

My heart started to beat louder in my throat while my brain processed the words slowly. Suddenly, I knew what to do. Moving the covers off of me, I took out my wand and I hurried out of the room while crushing the piece of parchment in my hand and not letting it go.

"That bastard," I heard myself mutter.

"Wait! What does it say? Rose! Is something wrong? Who sent it?!" I heard Jenny yell in the distance, but I didn't respond because I had only one goal.

My heart was beating so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. When I nearly entered the dungeons I was panting so heavily that I was sure I was going to pass out if I kept this up. A portrait commented that I should stop running because it was already night time, but I ignored it. When I finally set foot in the Slytherin common room it was again lit with green light from the Great Lake, like I'd seen so many times before when visiting Albus.

I stormed to Albus' room, thankful that the boy's stairs didn't turn into slides. Breaking the door open with force, I stared straight into the face of Oliver Brahms, the shortest Slytherin of our year.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Oliver's voice sounded sleepy and he rubbed in his eyes to wake himself up.

"Nothing," I replied while brushing past him and past Albus' bed, to Scorpius' who was sitting on his bed. Scorpius' face wasn't sleepy like Oliver's, Albus', Paul's or Bartholomeus', instead it seemed alarmed and awake. When his grey eyes met mine I felt so much blood rush to my head that time seemed to stand still.

The only thing I heard was the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. I was frozen in my place and Scorpius seemed to be in the same predicament. Everything around him faded into one blurry mess and I could only see him. My chest was still heaving from storming over here and I found myself not knowing what to say, until, "You bastard!"

"I'm sorry? What did I do?" Scorpius asked heedless while raising his eyebrows only just.

"Do you think you can just send me this and then be done with it?" I thundered while raising the crushed piece of parchment and not believing for one second that he was innocent.

"I have never seen that before in my life," Scorpius replied heedless once again.

I had to give him credit, if I didn't know him better I would have believed him. Almost.

Decreasing the distance between us, I was vaguely aware of the other boys in the room, including my favourite cousin Al, but I decided to ignore it. My eyes left his for one second, just to look at his lips. Scorpius held his breath visibly and I couldn't hold in my emotion any longer.

I threw myself forward and pressed my lips against his. His response was immediate; he engulfed me in his arms, kissing me hungrily and moving one hand through my bush of red curls.

The piece of parchment I had been holding all this time, fell to the floor and while moving my hands through his hair, I recalled the words as clear as the brightest star in the night sky.

_Just know that when we are together, whatever we are talking about, whatever we are doing, I'm thinking of kissing you._


End file.
